Heaven Hear My Prayers
by The Brat Prince
Summary: Okay, in fanfic world, most people write Lucius and Arthur into the same grade. They also write James and Lucius into the same grade. So, I'm following the laws of fanfic world and writing James and Arthur into the same grade. Viola, James x Arthur.


Heaven Hear My Prayers

By: The Brat Prince

Disclaimer: I own it all…not. Yeah right, I'd be shopping right now kiddies. Worship JKR if your want to give someone credit, just don't think about suing me. I gots a box of chocolate and a stolen copy of Forrest Gump from my naval science class.

A/N: Uh…yeah, well see I am a major slash fan. Meaning this ficcy will be slash, kapesh? You've been warned. Now um I love Ron/Harry/Draco- any mix of the three…Harry and Ron, Harry and Draco, Ron and Draco, it all works. And I love George and Fred, and Seamus x Dean. But I've noticed there's a lot of Lucius M.x Arthur W. and a lot of quote unquote old school ficccys. So I decided to do one, except one I haven't found yet, though I'm sure there's one around. Arthur x James!! Oh come on people, there's potential. *nods* The ideas from the comment I read in some fic about gentlemen liking blondes but Potters preferring redheads- and yeah, I know Lily had reddish hair. OH WELL! Yeah, I'm done babbling.

Chibi-Shido: You sure?

Lestat: Yes! Get on with it.

The Brat Prince: Okay already, shush. Oh yeah, but I wasn't sure of houses, so I made em up.

_…I pray my wish is granted, but heaven doesn't hear sinners…_

            "Fifth years! Fifth year Gryffindors, over here!" Our perfect prefect called with an annoyed look. He didn't want to be hanging out with a bunch of fifth years who weren't even in his own house. I wondered absently why Dumbledore wanted us to start mixing with the other houses. Wasn't that against the whole house competition thing, getting friendly with the enemy and all?

            "Weasley, isn't that your mother calling? Oh wait, can't be, she's at that trailer park convention." Lucius Malfoy sneered from his little group of Slytherins. Severus Snape laughed obediently like the lapdog he was.

            "Aw, leave him alone Malfoy." I heard a new, familiar voice. The school idol, James Potter. James that all the girls adored with his dark eyes and hair. Why was he defending me? We hadn't ever talked, not all that much. Strange for two Gryffindors in the same year. I guess we ran in different crowds. He was popular while I was as Lucius so nicely pointed out, a muggle loving freak. Or the prankster that all the teachers feared. I did prefer the latter.

            Behind James was his whole crowd, that Gryffindor girl Lily, a few of the more popular Gryffindors like Aaron Tedrew, and of course the other school heroes, Lupin and Black.

            "Potter, did you notice? Someone forgot to take out the trash." Lucius pointed to Sirius and the rest. Snape laughed again, such an annoying high-pitched sound. My face was bright red, the same color as my hair. I didn't trust myself to say anything with prefects in the room.

            "Ahem," The tall Ravenclaw prefect tapped James on the shoulder, "What part of fifth years, this way did you not understand?" He sized up Lily, "And I don't believe you belong here at all. Get back with your own house." He barked.

            James glared at Lucius for a moment that lasted longer than eternity it seemed then turned silently. I hurried to catch up, "Hey wait!"

            He didn't look at me. Whether he was just ignoring me or didn't hear me I couldn't tell, "Hey, wait up!" He turned, dark eyes penetrating into my own blue ones. Then he smiled. I think that was the moment I fell for him. Hard and fast.

            "Uh…" I stuttered, "Uh…Thanks a lot. But you know, I didn't need the help." He grinned.

            "Oh, I know. Weasleys can take care of themselves." His enigmatic eyes lingered on mine. I noticed the little lines at the corners that would only deepen as he grew older. 

            "Yeah," I said eloquently, praying I wasn't blushing and yet knowing that my fair skin was flushed red, "I'm Arthur by the way…"

            He chuckled, "I know who you are Weasley. We've only been sleeping in the same room for five years." This was true of course, but the way he said it. I was definitely blushing.

            Then it occurred to me. I was a guy. And I was blushing over another guy. Something was wrong with this picture. James stuck out his hand expectantly. Hesitantly, I shook it. He chuckled again. 

            "FIFTH YEARS!" The tall Ravenclaw prefect yelled shooting a look at us that could pierce through a muggle. I sighed.

That was the incident that started it all. Stupid, I know, I thought so too. But James and I became friends after that. Best friends. I loved it. The attention, the glory…everything.  It was no longer 'look, there goes Arthur Weasley the muggle lover' it was 'look there goes Arthur Weasley with James Potter!' I felt like a god. I told James so once. He just laughed, he did have a habit of doing that. 

One week after we became friends we were in double potions with Slytherin, our teacher droning on and on about the importance of mixing ingredients correctly. I was bored out of my mind, as potions had this lulling effect on me. I was sure I would fall asleep if my partner, a Gryffindor girl with bright red hair and blue eyes like mine hadn't kept nudging me in the ribs. 

An idea struck me while I watched Malfoy goad Snape into slipping a bat wing into some poor boy's potion. Without a thought I leaned over to James, despite my partner's protests and whispered, "Hey Jamie," He wrinkled his nose at my nickname, "Wanna have some fun?" 

There's this muggle creation caused hair dye that always amazed me when I was young. The concept of using chemicals to change ones appearance was fascinating. I happened to stumble upon a magical way of making this creation in my fourth year. So while everyone else was mixing up a protection spell, James and I were brewing a little potion to make Severus Snape's hair not so black and greasy. 

He showed up at Transfiguration later that day with bright, fluffy pink hair. Malfoy wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. Until his own blonde locks turned purple. Funny thing bout muggle inventions. They usually last a couple of days with no remedy. 

A/N- Yeah, I know that sucked. Oh well, deal. Anyways, as we progress we'll actually try to develop the relationship me thinks. R+R


End file.
